


Swap Meat

by Piperandleoxx4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Brotherly Angst, Bullying, Emotionally Repressed Winchesters, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Episode: s05e12 Swap Meat, Fighting, Haircuts, Name-Calling, Season/Series 09, Spoilers, Switching bodies, sams hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piperandleoxx4/pseuds/Piperandleoxx4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have a lot of pent up anger in Season 9. Charlie helps them work out their issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap Meat

SCENE 1

_Sam and Dean are in the Men of Letters Bunker sitting around in the Library._ Dean is on his laptop with his feet up on the table. Sam has a large crate with old artifact in it. Dean looks up from his laptop.

 

** DEAN **

Now what are you doing?

 

** SAM **

What does it look like? Cataloging

 

** DEAN **

You’re such a nerd.

 

** SAM **

Well somebody’s got to do it and Lord knows you’re not going to.

 

** DEAN **

What the hell is that supposed to mean?

 

** SAM **

Nevermind…

 

** DEAN **

No say it.

 

** SAM **

Just forget it Dean.

 

** DEAN **

Fine, Nerd.

 

_Sam looks up from his work and huffs angrily._

** SAM **

You know why I’m pissed at you?

 

** DEAN **

Enlighten me.

 

** SAM **

You never help out around here. I’m killing myself cataloging hundred of artifacts here it seems as if you could care less.

 

** DEAN **

Hey you choose to do the work Poindexter.

 

** SAM **

And that’s the other thing. I hate the name-calling!

 

** DEAN **

Oh God stop being a little bitch.

 

** SAM **

I’m so sick of you.

 

_Dean stands up_

** DEAN **

And you don’t think I’ve got issues with you?

 

_Sam crosses his arms across his chest._

** SAM **

Oh please what problems could you possibly have with me?

 

** DEAN **

Well for one you think you’re next to perfect.

 

** SAM **

No I don’t!

 

** DEAN **

And nothing is ever your fault; your hair clogs up the fricken shower drain.

 

** SAM **

My hair in the shower? What about your food everywhere?! Have you heard of washing a dish or two?

 

_They argue back and forth for a couple of minutes pointing out all of their small petty flaws. As they yelled at each other one of the artifacts Sam was cataloging begins to glow. Sam and Dean don’t realize it._

You know what just do both of us a favor and don’t talk to me.

 

** DEAN **

Fine by me.

 

_Dean walks out of the Library and into his room slamming the door on his way in. Sam ends up doing the exact same thing._

SCENE 2

_Dean wakes up very confused. He opens his eyes and realizes that he’s in Sam’s room. In his head he thinks at first that maybe he came in here and Sam knocked him out. Dean sits up in Sam’s bed and runs his hand through his hair, which is no longer short. It’s long, very long. Dean quickly retracts his hand._

** DEAN **

What the hell?

 

_He notices that’s not his voice. He gets up from the bed to run to the bathroom and realizes he feels taller. He then examines his pajama shirt, which was Sam’s old Stanford T-shirt. Dean gets to the bathroom dashes to the mirror. He see’s Sam reflection staring back at him. Dean screams._

Oh my God!!! Sam! Sam!!!

 

_Sam comes running in and stops in his tracks the minute he see’s himself stare back at him._

** SAM **

Wha-who the hell are you?

 

** DEAN **

It’s me and you’re not who you think you are.

 

_Sam touches his hair and then runs to the mirror to see Dean’s reflection._

** SAM **

Oh no.

 

** DEAN **

How did this happen?

 

** SAM **

We must of switched bodies somehow.

 

** DEAN **

What gave it away genius?

 

** SAM **

Seriously? You still gotta pick on me even during this?!

 

** DEAN **

Get that lame expression off my face.

 

_Sam gives him a bitch face when they hear the doorbell ring. They head to the front door of the bunker to answer it. Dean opens the door and it’s Charlie. She smiles at them._

** CHARLIE **

What’s up bitches?

 

_She lets herself into the Bunker. Sam and Dean stare at her with a blank expression._

What? Did you guys forget we had a date with the Star Wars Trilogy?

 

_Charlie looks at Sam._

How's it going on Sam?

 

_Sam in Dean’s body responds with a growl._

** SAM **

Fine 

** CHARLIE **

I mean I asked Sam but Dean good to know you’re fine.

 

_They walk down the steps into the main Library. Dean leans on the wall and Sam leans on the table keeping a fair distance from each other. Charlie can feel the tension._

Something wrong?

 

** DEAN **

Why don’t you ask Sam?

 

** CHARLIE **

You are Sam…

 

** SAM **

No he’s not. I am.

 

_Charlie whips her head around facing Dean’s body._

** CHARLIE **

I’m sorry, I’m confused.

 

** DEAN **

Sam and I for some reason switched bodies.

 

** CHARLIE **

Whoa seriously? So this is like “Freaky Friday”?

 

** DEAN **

Except without the comedy.

 

** CHARLIE **

Okay so how do we switch you back?

** DEAN **

Why don’t you ask Einstein over there since this was his doing.

 

_Sam stands up straight and shouts_

****

** SAM **

How many times do I have to tell you, this wasn’t my fault!

 

_Charlie gets in between the two and puts her hands out to her side before they could get any further._

** CHARLIE **

Guys! Guys! Relax, we’ll figure this out but fighting isn’t going to solve anything.

 

** SAM **

You know you’re right, Charlie. Fighting won’t solve anything and all Dean and I seem to do is fight and I’m sick of it. I’m also sick and tired of being your brother.

 

_Charlie turns to Sam. Charlie starts._

** CHARLIE **

Sam…

 

** DEAN **

No, that’s okay Charlie. You don’t want to be my brother anymore? That’s fine.

 

_Dean storms out of the Bunker._

SCENE 3

_A couple of hours have gone by and Sam is in the Library with a book open and a beer bottle cracked open. Charlie walks into the room with her phone attached to her ear._

** CHARLIE **

Dean this is like the 50th message I left for you. Please come back to the Bunker. We can work this out. Call me back.

 

_She hangs up the phone with a frustrated sigh and then plops into the seat across from Sam._

** SAM **

Any luck?

 

** CHARLIE **

No. Dea- Sam, why did you have to say that?

 

** SAM **

I was pissed.

 

** CHARLIE **

So you disown him?!

 

** SAM **

Charlie you don’t know what it’s been like for the past couple of months.

 

** CHARLIE **

You mean since you found out Dean let an angel possess you?

 

** SAM **

You knew about that huh?

 

** CHARLIE **

Dean told me. He was desperate Sam.

 

** SAM **

That’s not an excuse.

 

** CHARLIE **

You should try to forgive him.

 

** SAM **

This isn’t the first time he did this.

 

_Charlie begins to rummage through the crate that Sam was cataloging earlier. She takes out the artifact that switched them. It was a brown earn with 2 arrows facing opposite ways._

** CHARLIE **

I’ve seen this before.

 

** SAM **

Where?

 

** CHARLIE **

I’ve done some research on ancient artifacts relating back to early 1400’s. I remember reading about this one.

 

** SAM **

What did it say?

 

** CHARLIE **

Well basically the artifact was used to create order in tribes. When two people in a tribe weren’t getting along they would bring this bad boy out to show other peoples perspective. It also helped worked out their issues.

 

** SAM **

So it wants Sam and Dean to make nice.

 

** CHARLIE **

Pretty much.

 

_Dean struts his way down the stairs with a smirk on his face. Charlie stands up and waits for an outburst from Sam. Sam has yet to look up from his book until Dean makes his way into the Library. Sam’s eyes get wide and filled with anger. Dean had cut Sam’s hair to the same length as Dean’s. Sam stands up._

** SAM **

You c-cut my hair?!

 

** DEAN **

You know I’ve always wanted to trim these locks and now since we’re not brothers any more I thought this would be the perfect time.

 

_Dean runs his hand through Sam’s, now short, hair._

I think it looks good Sam. What do you think?

 

** SAM **

You son of a bitch! I’m going to kill you!

 

_Sam advances towards Dean. Charlie once again gets in the middle and pushes Sam, with all her might, away from Dean._

** CHARLIE **

Don’t! Hey! That’s enough!

 

_Sam and Dean are still fuming._

Sit down the both of you!

 

_Sam and Dean sit on opposite sides of each other at the Library table._

Good. Now if you guys got your heads out of your ass’s for 2 minutes you would see the only way you two are switching back is if you work your problems out. Now you clearly have some major issues to talk about and I’m not talking about the petty stuff. This artifact wouldn’t have activated if it was a small problem. So if you want to switch back today you’re gonna have to start talking.

 

_Sam and Dean stay quiet for a second. Charlie yells._

Now!

 

** SAM **

Well I’ll start.

 

_Dean rolls his eyes._

** DEAN **

Here we go.

 

** CHARLIE **

Let him speak.

 

** SAM **

You let an angel possess me and tricked me to say yes.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah. And I saved your life in the process.

 

** SAM **

And I killed Kevin as a consequence!

 

** DEAN **

You don’t think I think about that everyday? His blood is on my hands and that ain’t never getting clean.

 

** SAM **

But I’m the one who pulled the trigger.

 

** DEAN **

So what are you trying to tell me? That you would rather die?

 

** SAM **

I would’ve liked the choice. I would’ve liked to be able to pick my fate without consulting my older brother.

 

** DEAN **

Oh so now we’re brothers?

 

** SAM **

Oh grow up.

 

_Dean stands up and yells._

** DEAN **

No! You grow up! All you ever do is run! You ran away to Stanford. You ran to Ruby. You ran to the Trials and now you’re running to death! So yeah Sam I brought you back from the dead and I let an angel possess you but I’m not sorry for it. I only have one brother and it’s been my job since Mom died to look out for you and I will abide that task until the day I die. So if you don’t want me to be your brother and you don’t want to do the same for me, that’s fine. I’m still going to save you every time because death is just not an option.

 

_Sam slowly stands up._

** SAM **

Dean. I-I don’t know what to say. Maybe it’s watching my face saying it but I understand what you’re saying.

 

_Dean is surprised._

** DEAN **

You do?

 

** SAM **

Yeah I do. But you have to understand that, yes I’m your little brother but I can make decisions for myself.

 

** DEAN **

I know that.

 

** SAM **

And you can’t protect me every step of the way, although I know you’ll try. I’m not trying to run away from you Dean. I just want us to be partners. Equal partners. So if I, down the road, want to go another path, I expect you to respect that. You don’t have to understand it, just respect it.

 

** DEAN **

Sam…

 

** SAM **

I’m not going to kill myself Dean. But if we end up like we did in that church last year, I got to make my own decisions.

 

** DEAN **

Okay. 

_Dean pulls his arm straight out for Sam to shake._

You have my word.

 

_Sam grabs his hand. The second they clasp hands a surge of lightening goes through them knocking them on the ground. Charlie runs to Sam’s body and tries to shake him awake._

** CHARLIE **

Oh my God Dean wake up! Dean!

 

_Sam’s eyes begin to flutter and Charlie sighs a sigh of relief._

** SAM **

I’m not Dean.

 

Sam slowly stands up and examines his clothes and body. Dean gets up as well and realizes he’s in his own body.

 

** DEAN **

Yes! I’m back.

 

** SAM **

Me too.

 

** CHARLIE **

See I told you that all you had to do was talk it out.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah you did.

 

** SAM **

We owe you one.

 

** CHARLIE **

Don’t sweat it.

 

SCENE 4

_Charlie is headed up the stairs to the leave the Bunker with Sam and Dean trailing behind her._

** CHARLIE **

You guys sure you’re okay?

 

** SAM **

Yeah I think we’ll be okay.

 

** CHARLIE **

Try not to kill each other while I’m gone.

 

_Dean smiles._

** DEAN **

We’ll try not to. Sorry we couldn’t get that Star Wars Marathon in.

 

** CHARLIE **

No worries. The Death Star will just have to wait for another day.

 

_They stop at the door. Charlie turns around to face Sam and Dean._

 

Promise me you’ll call if you need anything.

 

** DEAN **

Promise 

_Dean gives Charlie a hug, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before pulling away. She then faces Sam. She reaches for Sam’s hair._

** CHARLIE **

You know it’s not that bad. I like it.

 

** SAM **

Yeah well we’ll see if I keep it.

 

_Sam gives Charlie a hug as well. Charlie pats Sam on the arm and gives him a smile. She then opens the door and gives them a peace sign._

** CHARLIE **

Smell ya later bitches.

 

_Sam and Dean smile back at her and watch Charlie maker her way out of the Bunker. Dean then closes the door. As Sam makes his way down into the Library, Dean catches up with him._

** DEAN **

Hey hold up.

 

_Sam stops and turns around._

I want to apologize.

 

** SAM **

Dean, you already did.

 

** DEAN **

No I mean about all the hurtful things I said and well I mean the hair.

 

_Dean points to Sam’s hair. Sam laughs._

** SAM **

Yeah well all is forgiven. It’ll grow back eventually. And I’m sorry too about all the messed up stuff I said.

 

** DEAN **

Not a problem. We’re cool.

 

** SAM **

Ok cool. Hey you want to maybe grab a beer together. You know get out of here and watch the Jayhawks game.

 

** DEAN **

Yeah that’d be awesome.

 

** SAM **

Cool. 

_Sam smiles at Dean and Dean returns the gesture._

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
